The Painful Night
by Pokemon Trainer Ace Attorney
Summary: They say Disney was a magical, wonderful company filled with joy, that's just a flat out lie...i wish it didn't have to end like this...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To whom ever may find this note, please know that i'm a survivor of the toontown closing!

My name is Nightfire, i am a bright blue rabbit and i wear a plain blue shirt and brown shorts.

This is my story, this is how i came to be in this damned state...

As i walked through the streets of Toontown Central, i heard a speaker go off "ATTENTION ALL TOONS! ATTENTION ALL TOONS! *Sniffle* d...d...Disney is closing toontown on September 19..."

My eyes widen, this was all coming so fast, it took me a second or twelve to actually comprehend what i heard, something in my heart died.

_Happiness_

My smile, it disappeared.

I felt something coming up in my eyes.

_Tears_

And without warning, i ran away from TTC as fast as i could.

I hid in an alleyway somewhere in Minnie's Melodyland, i pulled out my journal and read it.

* * *

**Toontown belongs to Disney, i own nothing  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disney owns Toontown!

* * *

Chapter 2

Our story really begins, back four years ago, when i was a fresh toon, craving to become a good cog buster, Mickey Mouse guided me through Toontorial Tom's Building "Are ya excited Night?"

Mickey asked me with that pre-pubcent voice he had.

"..." I couldn't quite speak.

"Night?...Oh yeah that's right. Flippy'll teach ya how to talk, oh and there's Tom!"

Tom noticed the two.

"Hey Mick! Who's the new toon?"

Micky smiled brightly.

"The new guy, his name is Nightfire!"

Tom examined Night "About time we had a new toon! Welcome pal!"

Mickey looked at his watch "I gotta get going, take good care of him Tom!" Micky ran off.

Night looked shyly at Tom.

"Ready for the toontorial?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well then, let me tell you about the cogs, ready?"  
Night nodded excitedly.

"The cogs are evil robots that are trying to take over toontown and turn it into a sad depressing funless world, cogs can't take a joke and thus will explode upon having one" He handed Night a cupcake and a squirt flower.

"I am giving you the two starter tracks, throw and squirt, throw is what the title suggests, you throw a food item at a cog and it will pack quite a punch, squirt is a water type gag, it is weaker than throw but way more accurate and will rarely miss"

Night examined both gags slowly.

Tom smiled "I see you're already interested in them"

Night nodded slowly at Tom and stuffed them into his gag pouch.

"Now, there' more about the cogs you should know, there are four types of cogs: Sellbot, Bossbot, Cashbot, and Lawbot, all of them have their own difficulties, with Sellbot being the easiest ones to defeat, Lawbots are the ones who take the difficulty up a notch, they have puzzles and higher leveled cogs, they can be tough for one toon even. Next are the Cashbots, these guys pack a punch, their vaults are clustered with cogs who will really test you, Do not I repeat DO NOT GO IN ALONE! Lastly, the Bossbots" Tom let out a shiver "Ugh...these guys...oh man, are they the worst, they make you go through a massive gold course who knows how many time, there is gopher stomping maze navigating, golf ball matching! It's so much!"

Tom noticed in the corner of his huge eyes, he saw a Flunky walking left and right, "Oh no! A Flunky is trying to enter my shop! Night, will you go get him for me?"

Night looked out the window and reluctantly nodded

"Good! Now go out there get him!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

**Hello! You thought i was never gonna update huh? Well this time i am really gonna start making stories! I give a special thanks to SkytheRenegade! Thanks pal! See you next time in chapter four!  
**


	4. I'm so sorry!

**I haven't updated in ages! Damn! I'm really sorry about this**

**Nightfire: *Rolls eyes* You've just be too stuck up in RPing!**

**Shut up Night!**

**Night: Whatever...**

**Anyway, new chapter here!**

* * *

Night slowly walked outside, looking at the beautiful neighborhood, then at the cog. He slowly walked up to it, nervously "I'M GOING TO TELL THE BOSS ON YOU!" He said in an emotionless robotic voice, Night quickly got to a far side from him as their battle began, Night was deciding on what to use, before the cog could move, he quickly threw a cupcake, square into it's face, it jolted back, dizzy. But it quickly recovered as he used Pound Key on Night, which he missed. Night then used his squirting flower on the cog and the water hit him directly, The Flunky suddenly bent over, trembling. Night was confused on what was happening, then suddenly "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The cog's torso started spinning like crazy while the cog laughed himself silly **BOOM! **The flunky was just a pile of junk now, Night suddenly danced in victory. Happy that he had defeated his first cog, after the victory. Tom jumped out of his portable hole "I saw the whole thing Night! Good good good job!" He patted Night on the back "Now, you will slowly get stronger and more resistant to their moves and also get more tracks, but for now. Please do your toontasks and not any dating shows or hacking or any of that..." He sniffled slightly "Go to the toon HQ over there...see you" He pulled out his portable hole and jumped back in. Night seemed a bit concerned about Tom, but then thought nothing of it as he stared at the huged building, it had a firefighter hat, a long telescope and a huge sign saying "TOON HEADQUARTERS" he sighed in excitement as he walked slowly walked over to the door and opened it.


End file.
